Dreams and Memories
by FlyAway365
Summary: An insight into Sarah's life after the Labyrinth and her feelings towards the Goblin King
1. Default Chapter

God I hope everyone likes this lol I'm very self conscious about my writing so please, tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but I don't. If I did, they would've done the funky chicken on screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreams and Memories  
  
  
  
The darkness of night held her, comforted her. She hung her head. If only she hadn't said the words him. If only she had stayed. Regret weighed heavy in her heart as it had for many years. When she felt the need, she could close her eyes and picture him; spiked blonde hair swaying as he moved, black cape waving around him, smirk adorning his lips, making him look not sinister, but sexy. At the time she was but a child. Still she had thought he was good looking. She threw back her head and laughed.  
  
Wind blew over the hill and sent the autumn leaves dancing into the air and the grass bowing towards her. She sighed. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out an old book. She had grown up with this book. It was the source of all her childhood fantasies and she had had many of those. She flipped through the pages without reading them. She knew what every page contained. She whispered to herself. "The story of a young girl who overcomes magic and disaster to retrieve her baby brother from the evil and manipulative Goblin King and learns a very important lesson in the meantime." Placing the book down beside her, she sighed. When she had been in the Labyrinth she had blamed him. It was his fault that Toby was taken, his fault that she had to travel the maze. But afterwards, when her friends had all returned Underground, she had thought about it. She was the one who had wished her baby brother away to the goblins. He had only done what was right. That small but sudden realisation changed her entire life.  
  
It wasn't until a few weeks after returning home that she started having dreams. They started out innocently enough; a chaste kiss, a gentle embrace. In her dreams Jareth had a heart. Soon enough the dreams became wild. Most nights she woke up bathed in sweat, her body feeling the effects of the most wild and passionate love making. He would touch her in places others never had and in turn she would give him pleasure. After waking she could often still hear the sounds he had made in her mind. She thought for sure he had sent these dreams upon her to punish her for defeating him. But then, why would he? He didn't know her feelings. She had only just realised them for herself.  
  
And hadn't that taken some thought? Numerous times she had sat in class or at home, trying to figure out what the clenching deep in her heart meant. Did it mean that she hated him? After much thought she had dismissed the idea completely. She could not hate the man for what he had done when, for the most part, it was her fault. Did the feeling mean that she missed him? When the answer to this question came, it was quite a shock. She did miss him. A lot. But the hardest question of all was coming and she feared the answer. Did she love him? At the time she had closed her eyes and pictured him. A smile graced her lips and she immediately knew. She loved him with all her heart.  
  
But what could she do about it? Now, as she sat alone on the hill, she closed her eyes tightly and pictured him. Sitting on his throne he was the epitome of royalty. His boots, his tights, his shirt, his cape… they all came together to form the apparel of a king. His mismatched eyes glaring at the beings scuttling and fumbling around him. A shudder ran through her at the very thought of him. A tingle down her spine that was not unpleasant in any sense. She smiled and tried to imagine what he would do if they ever met again. The picture in her mind was nothing more than a fantasy. Her favourite fantasy of all. She would walk through a garden filled with fragrant flowers not of her world. Her dress would flow around her. Suddenly she would catch a glimpse of him as he ducked behind an old stone wall, hiding from her. Picking up her skirt she would run after him, laughing as he ran from her, teasing and smiling. They would act like children: not a care in the world. Finally she would catch up to him and together they would fall onto the ground, exhausted from the run. He would take her in his arms and kiss her with all of his being and she would respond in kind.  
  
She frowned and opened her eyes. They were filled with tears. In her heart she knew that her wish would never come true. The Goblin King was heartless and cruel. And why would he ever fall in love with a mortal? A single tear dropped and slid down her cheek. Hastily she brushed it away with the back of her hand. It would never do to cry over someone you could never have. And the King of the Goblins, no less. A storybook character. A mere Fairy Tale. Maybe if she kept telling herself that, she'd believe it one day. Standing up, she brushed the dirt from her jeans and bent down to pick up her book. She walked down the hill towards home, knowing that from then on her dreams of the one man she loved would not go away, but intensify. 


	2. Visions of Beauty

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You convinced me to write more, well done lol However *gasp* for me this is graphic (even if I read worse) and you must tell me what you think. If you don't like, I'll give up. Oh and the chapters are so short because of my complete stupidity ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I live with the fact that they're not mine. Now you know why I'm in therapy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Visions of Beauty  
  
  
  
  
  
'Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.' In some far reach of his mind he wondered if he had really said those words to her. Stupid, he thought. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known that she would never respond to them as he wished she would. She didn't feel for him. She didn't even care.  
  
"Fool." He muttered. Hours ago he had flown to the roof of his castle, returning to human form and resting at the highest point. Looking out over the Labyrinth, it would have taken his breath away had he not seen it every day for over three thousand years. Dim lights flickered in each window in the Goblin City. The breeze rustled through the trees, performing a dance done many times before. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Before he had come to look over his land, Jareth had been sleeping. And dreaming of her. Surprisingly it was not at all unlike one that he had sent upon her some time ago. Around him masked figures were dancing and laughing, finding joy in the touch of loved ones or revelling in the happiness of others. Suddenly a lone figure caught his eye and he turned to look directly at her. Ringlets framed her face and her smiling eyes sparkled. He looked over her form; her pale blue dress swayed as she began to walk towards him, her gloved hands lingered behind her back. He looked up at her only to find her standing in front of him, smiling. He bowed and took her hand, leading her into a dance. He pulled her close to him and they swayed to the music. Even through the heavy layers of her gown he could feel the heat of her body. The crowds parted for them as they danced, eyes closed and concentrating on the music. He sang along quietly, so only she could hear: "And when the vivid reality comes to take you away, my love, you will live forever in my heart." He leant forward and kissed her.  
  
A sob escaped him and he buried his head in his hands. Many years ago he vowed he would never cry over a woman. He was stronger than that. But the mere thought of her reduced him to tears. He looked up and conjured a crystal, willing it to show her to him. As the picture formed inside the orb, a tiny smile came to his lips. She was asleep. The covers had been kicked around her feet and left her upper body uncovered. He almost laughed at her attire. The face of a large pink pig looked back at him and he shook his head, instead focussing on her face. Her eyes closed, he could see her lids fluttering. Her lips opened and she began to breathe more deeply. She turned in her sleep, moaning, and the light from her window fell upon her. Jareth could see that she was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Briefly he wondered if she was ill and frowned. Those thoughts were soon banished when, quietly, she called his name and sighed.  
  
The King's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. Sarah had called his name in her sleep. He continued to watch her and was amazed and very shocked to hear her say his name more loudly. Then she moaned. A shiver coursed through his body and situated itself in his groin. He closed his eyes and hummed slightly. This night was not turning out how he had thought it would. Instead of moping around on the roof of his castle, he was instead spying on the woman he loved. He frowned, wondering if what he was doing was an invasion of privacy. Of course it was, yet he couldn't stop. He heard her whimper and looked back into the crystal. Her head was pressed hard back against her pillows. Her breath came in a pant. Suddenly her hand snaked beneath her quilt and she gasped, her back arching. She whimpered his name and he groaned, his arousal building from these visions. He hoped more than anything that his crystals weren't playing tricks on him.  
  
He almost jumped when she sat up quickly in her bed, startled. She looked around her room and instantly a look of sheer disappointment fell over her. Then she hung her head, letting her tears flow.  
  
"Why can't it be real?" She cried. "Why can't he be here?" Falling back against the pillows, she buried her face into them, sobbing. Jareth's heart broke. Through her tears her heard her whisper something he never thought he'd hear.  
  
"I love you, Jareth."  
  
Immediately he stood. Adrenaline ran through his veins and he could do nothing to stop the smile from appearing on his lips.  
  
"I love you too, Sarah." He whispered, wishing for nothing more than the wind to carry his words all the way to her heart. He dropped the crystal and watched it pop when it hit the brick roof. He now knew what he had to do. 


	3. Not Just Another Day

Jeez I'm actually writing lol Something must be wrong with me. Now I really have to work out where I want this to go :\ Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! It's a real shock to me to know that you want to read this stuff *beams*  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one. I'll have to create some characters of my own to put into these *ponders*  
  
  
  
  
  
Not Just Another Day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Sarah woke to the sound of her alarm. Slamming her hand onto the clock to turn it off, she sat straight up in bed. Instantly memories of her latest dream flooded her mind. She closed her eyes and groaned. Last night had seemed so real. Just thinking about it made her tingle. She pulled off her pyjama top, running her hand over her collarbone and down over her breasts, following the same path as his hand had last night. Reaching her stomach, she lingered there as a flush ran over her. Climbing out of bed, she rid herself of her pyjama pants and panties and moved to stand in front of the mirror. She frowned. Turning, she observed her naked form. Over the last few months her body had changed; her breasts had become larger and more rounded, her curves now more defined. She was beginning to look more like a woman than a girl, she realised. She grinned. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she grabbed her robe, pulled it on and went to shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, dressed, with her wet hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Grabbing her school bag from her room, she went downstairs for breakfast. Karen watched her as she sat at the kitchen counter eating her toast.  
  
"You look tired."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and looked up at her stepmother. "That's because I am tired." Taking a sip of her orange juice, she continued eating.  
  
"You should go to sleep earlier, Sarah. You read too much. And they're all fairy tales. You're not a child anymore, you know." She walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Sarah's jaw dropped. Karen has basically just told her to grow up. How dare she? She threw the rest of her toast in the bin, grabbed her bag and headed for school.  
  
  
  
  
  
That afternoon Sarah stopped at the park on her way home. She sat on the bridge over the pond, thinking. This was where she used to play out all of her fantasies about the Labyrinth. It was where she'd spent endless hours pretending that a character from had taken her little brother. She would always defeat him. She cocked her head to the side. Since defeating the Goblin King she had not played out the book again. She felt a sudden urge to do so. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if he would be watching. She picked up her bag and walked over onto the grass. Dropping it, she began to say the words that she'd regretted since the last time she'd said them.  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships un-numbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me." Sarah grinned. She had never forgotten the last line since she had said those very words to his face. She remembered his look when she'd said it. He'd laid it all on the line for her and she had thrown it back in his face. Rejected him. It was at times like this that she wished she hadn't. Dropping on her knees to the ground, she sighed. She used to see him as the bad guy, the one who had tried to turn her little brother into a goblin. But now, months later, she could see that he had only been doing what she had asked. She could not blame him.  
  
A soft rustling startled her from her thoughts. She turned to look up into the nearest tree. What she saw both chilled her and sent excited shivers through her body. Sitting on the lowest branch was a large white owl that appeared to be staring directly at her. A sharp feeling hit her and settled in the pit of her stomach. She had recognised him immediately.  
  
"Jareth…" She whispered. The owl stretched out his wings, brought them back in close to his sides, then ruffled his feathers. Sarah sat staring at him, mesmerised. He must have been watching her from above the whole time. No matter how hard she tried, she could not tear her eyes away from the owl. He fixed that problem for her. He again stretched his wings, taking flight; he flew high into the air and then disappeared.  
  
Sarah was shaken. This was the first time he had shown himself to her since she got Toby back. She wondered how she had known it was him. There were always owls around the area. She had a feeling he'd made it known to her somehow. Sarah suddenly grinned, picked up her bag and ran home. She knew that tonight she would not be alone. That was for certain. 


	4. Putting An End To Fear

Shorter than the rest, I know. I have writer's block. If someone has a cure for this (practical or otherwise) please feel free to suggest it before I go insane.  
  
Disclaimer: The tree is mine. So there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Putting An End To Fear  
  
  
  
Perched high in a tree on the other side of town, Jareth fought desperately to calm his nerves. He'd just seen her in person. She'd looked up at him and he had seen the wonder in her eyes. She was definitely happy that he was there. Ruffling his feathers, he let out a sound of utter joy. The look on her face in that one moment had made the whole trip Aboveground worthwhile.  
  
But the day was not yet over, and he vowed to appear to her once again before the next morning broke. She knew it, too. It was almost as if it were an unspoken promise between them. She knew that he would not appear to her otherwise. Why else would he come here and allow her to see him? It had to have been because of her.  
  
Suddenly a darker thought settled over him and some of the joy he had felt escaped him. How far would she be willing for this to go? His heart sank. He loved her with all of his heart and, judging by her words the night before, she loved him too. But she was still young and she had a life to live here. Could he ask her to come back to the Labyrinth with him and leave everyone she knew and loved? It would be selfish of him to assume that she would, especially without asking her first. But did she really love him enough?  
  
Ever since Sarah had left the Labyrinth months ago, Jareth had wanted her back. He had furnished a room for her in case she ever returned. His minions had joked about it; 'the King had fallen in love with a girl', they'd say. 'And a mortal one at that! Was he out of his mind?' This had lasted almost a month until Jareth had caught wind of it and put a stop to the public gossiping, though he had no doubts at all that they still talked about it, only silently. Still, he would sit in her room for hours on end, staring out the window and out onto the vast land before him. It was his. He had created this beautiful place all for himself. Still his life was not complete. She was the missing piece to all that would make him happy. Without her in his life he would be forever lonely.  
  
But now he knew that she loved him. She'd said so herself and Sarah was not one to lie about things of such proportion, even in a tearful moment. A new wave of confidence swept over him and all negative thoughts flew from his mind. He would go to her tonight. He would be there with her, show her how deep his feelings were. If possible he would find out how she felt, how much she really loved him. And if she were willing, he would take her home with him. By his side, where he knew she belonged. 


End file.
